


Apology

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, But might make it up to him in other ways, Deals, Delicious desserts!, Dominance, Hand Jobs, L refuses to apologize for keeping Light restrained, Light POV, M/M, Restraints, Sex in straightjackets, Submission, Teasing, Training, lawlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Light has been strapped into the restraining contraption for three days. L finally lets him out, and he has a lot to answer for. Luckily, they seem to be able to come to an agreement of how best L can apologize.





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Light's stint in the cell begins as it did for Misa, in the restraints, before he is let out and allowed to be in the cell.

"Are you getting off on this Ryuzaki?!" Light snarled as he struggled against the straightjacket bindings strapping him to the the upright board.  _Now I know how Misa felt, why she asked Rem to kill her._ Light figured that L had probably only pulled down the gag to give him a sip of water, but he couldn't hold back his angry words. He ached all over, his extremities had gone numb long ago and at this point he was worried that being immobilized for so long might have caused permanent damage. The room was bitingly cold, but the uncomfortable position made him sweat regardless.

 

"Does Light-kun want to believe I'm getting off on this?" L held the cup of expected water to Light's lips and waited for him to sense and drink it.

 

Light drank deeply, letting the water filled his empty stomach, slightly quelling the hunger pains.  _Three days strapped to this torture device, given nothing but water, made to urinate in a cup, blindfolded, gagged?!_ "How much longer do you intend to keep me like this?" Light couldn't see L, but he could hear him shuffling around the room and his head followed the sound.

 

"How long do you intend to pretend you aren't Kira?" L's voice was even and calm, devoid of emotion. The direction of his voice shifted to the floor, and Light assumed he was crouching.

 

"I'm not pretending." Light was tired of denying it, he'd done so countless times already. "I'm not Kira."

 

"Contrary to what you seem to think, I'm not enjoying seeing you this way. But it is necessary. You have made this necessary." 

 

Light let his head fall to his chest in tired exasperation. Quietly, "Ryuzaki...I need a shower. I need to use the restroom."  _You're making me ask for my basic needs? How can you be so cruel?_ He heard L stand, could feel his warmth close by but not touching him.

 

"Light-kun has not confessed."

 

Light felt the waistband of his pants pulled down to free his cock, the cup underneath it waiting. "Ryuzaki, I can't confess to a lie." He couldn't help but urinate in the cup, and he sighed with relief even as his body forced the humiliation. "What you're doing to me is wrong." Light hoped his father wasn't watching.  _What must he think? Do the others even know?_

 

When Light's bladder was empty, L took the cup away and pulled his pants back up. "No. It's what Kira is doing that's wrong."

 

"Even Kira doesn't torture."  _Although if I were Kira, I might make an exception for you, L._ Light imagined their places were switched, that L was restrained and at his mercy, and the thought warmed him now. He heard L exhale a breath, felt a finger pressing into his mouth. It took a moment to recognize it was coated in something sweet, icing or chocolate or jam, Light wasn't sure. He couldn't help but suck every last bit off, starving as he was. When he had, he held back his gasp for 'More!' and instead just whispered, "I thought we were friends."

 

The finger retracted. "We are friends. But I also have a duty to catch you, prevent you from killing." The wet and sticky finger traced over Light's cheek and pulled away.

 

"If this treatment was going to make me confess I would have done it by now! At this point you're just going to kill me!" Light struggled again but the effort just made him tired, and he sagged into the bonds. "I need food. I need to take care of myself. This has gone on long enough." He hoped he was echoing the words of Watari, of someone who had to know this was wrong and had said so to L.  _Did anyone bother?_

 

L was quiet a few minutes, and Light wondered if he was still there. His voice wasn't as confident as it had been before. "Light-kun may be right." Light felt a hand on the buckle on his straightjacket, but it paused. "But he will remain here, handcuffed in this cell, until I can be sure he is not Kira."

 

Light breathed angrily, "Fine. Just let me out of this." L began to unfasten all the restraints on Light's ankles, legs, the straightjacket that was holding him into the metal frame. But without them for support, Light crumpled to the ground from how weak he was, gasping a cry of pain as the circulation suddenly rushed back, as sensation returned, and he was stiff and aching terribly. "Oh..." He panted on his side, twitching slightly as L removed his blindfold.

 

L crouched down beside him, flinging the blindfold away and looking into his eyes. "The shower is over there." He pointed to a tiled corner of the room. "I'll have Watari bring some food." He walked to the intercom and pressed the button, and whispered something into the panel.

 

Light looked over to the shower and tried to stand, but his knees buckled beneath him. _My_ _body is trying to remember how to move._ He managed to sit up, leaning back against the cot to gather his strength. Watari came in momentarily and left a cart of covered dishes, and cast a sidelong glance at Light. He then mumbled something to L that made L look down and bite his finger, but Watari left when L nodded to him slightly.

 

When Watari had left, Light pulled his clothes off with some effort, wincing as his joints rotated for the first time in three days. "I don't suppose you care, but this hurts like hell."  _Didn't look like Watari approved of L's methods. Does L regret it too?_

 

L came back over and crouched beside him, looking chastised. "It was not my intention to cause Light-kun pain."

 

Light laughed at that, an obvious lie. "So asking for an apology would be pretty futile then." When L remained quiet and staring, Light sighed, "At least help me to the shower."

 

L hesitated as his wide eyes roved over Light's naked body, but complied. "Of course." He pushed an arm underneath Light's and helped him to stand and take steps to the shower. He leaned Light up against the wall and turned on the water, stepping out of the spray.

 

Light flinched as the water came out ice cold. It eventually warmed and became soothing on his stiff limbs, and he sank down against the tile and let it wash over him, steam rising from his body. He breathed in that warmth, finally noticing L chewing his thumb and staring at him, "You don't have to stay. I'm just...a little weak still."  _Yeah, he can probably tell that's an understatement._

 

L shamelessly removed his own clothes and stepped into the spray, taking the soap from the dish and crouching beside Light. He lathered the soap in his hands and reached out wordlessly, tentatively smoothing it on Light's chest. He rubbed it around gently, letting Light lift his arms like a child being scrubbed.

 

Light snorted softly, extending his legs out across the tile. "Is this your way of apologizing?" He was angry but it felt so good to have some care shown towards him again, to experience some comfort, even from L. _Especially from L._ He'd been starving for that more than food, for someone to help him, although he'd never admit it. Watching L now, he realized that this was the first time he'd seen L naked, and his pale skin was becoming rosy under the hot water.  _Or maybe he's blushing?_

 

"No. I have nothing to apologize for." L took Light's hands, meticulously washing each finger, digging under his nails to remove dirt and washing it away. "I am merely helping a friend." He got his hands soapy again and ran them down Light's long legs, massaging his feet when he got there. He didn't raise his eyes this time, just deeply pressed his fingers into the arches of Light's feet, staring as if they were the most interesting clue he'd found yet.

 

Light hummed as some of the aching pressure finally released, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the tile.

 

Softly, "Is Light-kun feeling better?" Grey eyes looked to Light searchingly.

 

"Yes, a little." _He does feel guilty._ Light gave him a wry smile, "But isn't it ironic that the person making me feel better is also the cause of my discomfort in the first place?"

 

L frowned and moved to the other foot, hands rubbing up Light's ankle to his calves. "I will give Light-kun what comfort I can." He shuffled forward in his crouch, his hands working up Light's legs to massage the muscles there. 

 

Light was breathing quicker now, as he'd noticed that L was completely erect although he was trying to hide it by turning to the side. His eyes hovered there and he felt blood rushing to his own cock, both annoyed and surprised at his body's reaction.  _Even after all he's done to me, I'm attracted to him._

 

L followed Light's stare to his crotch and stopped what he was doing, raising his head to meet Light's amber eyes. "I'm sorry. Light-kun is very attractive." 

 

Light clenched his jaw at that. "So you're sorry for that but not for everything else."

 

L's lips parted as he finally noticed Light was hard too, "Light-kun is Kira, it is unfortunate but I have to believe that."

 

Light took the soap and turned it in his hand, washing his cock and stroking it slowly. He looked directly at L. "No, you're not sorry." He tilted his head, a half-smile on his lips, "You want me to be Kira." L watched Light's movements closely, scooting forward as if in a trance. Light relaxed into the tile, it felt so good to have pleasure now he didn't even care at this point if L watched. _He's my voyeur now no matter what. Inescapable._  "You're hard because you think I'm Kira."

 

L didn't deny it, didn't deny any of it. Instead, long fingers trailed up Light's thigh, edging towards what he was staring at.

 

"You want to touch me because of that, don't you?"

 

L's fingers covered Light's own hand, stopping his movement. They stared at each other a long moment, and L's voice was low and quiet when he responded. "Will you let me touch you..."

 

Light slowly removed his hand from under L's, his breath catching as L began to stroke him as methodically as he'd cleaned the rest of him. He watched L's erection bob, a drop of precum running from the slit and down to the shower floor. He spread his legs wider and L shifted to crouch between them, unblinking eyes staring into Light's. Light whispered, "That's why you won't believe me. You don't want to."

 

L sped his slick strokes, sucking a finger on his other hand and circling Light's entrance. "Yes."

 

Light sucked in a breath as he felt L push a finger into him slowly, hook and press against his prostate. All the tension of the last few days was slowly draining out of his bones, and there was something extremely satisfying about having L touch him like this after he had been so cold, so machine-like. "Shit...Ryuzaki, you're making me inclined to forgive you."

 

L stopped stroking him and let the spray wash the soap away from his body. Light was about to protest but L laid down between Light's legs, trailing his tongue up Light's cock and pressing it against the sensitive spot under the head. He was looking up to watch Light's reaction, still circling his other finger against Light's prostate. 

 

Light moaned and threaded fingers into L's hair, nodding in encouragement. "Ryuzaki...yes...." 

 

L gave him a cryptic smile and licked up his shaft once more before engulfing his cock, sucking hard and dragging his tongue against it. He closed his eyes and hummed, looking exactly like he did when he was savoring some delicious dessert, and when Light's fingers moved to dig into his shoulder he groaned and bobbed faster. 

 

Light's nails were scraping on the tile floor, his mouth falling open as he held back from thrusting up into L's mouth. His toes were curling as he panted out a warning, "Ryuzaki, I'm going to come...ahh...stop...." But L didn't move away, just took Light deeper, sucked harder, fingered him faster until Light was trembling all over and shot down L's throat with a desperate moan. 

 

L swallowed it and squeezed up Light's cock to get every drop, finally pulling away and resting his chin on Light's stomach. "Does Light-kun forgive me now?"

 

 _I mean....damn._ Light laughed softly, the afterglow washing over him like the shower. _Didn't expect that._  "Is this how it's going to be then? Every time you treat me like shit during the investigation you make it up to me later?" He was joking but L didn't laugh.

 

L sat back up into a crouch, grinning sheepishly as he stroked himself now, "Hmmm, that sounds like an agreeable compromise."

 

Light smiled at him, thinking he should be angry, should be furious at L, but it was difficult to be right now. "You're an asshole all the time though."

 

L nodded seriously. "Then I will have to make it up to Light-kun all the time." His breath was coming more ragged now, his pupils dilated. "Will you touch me?"

 

Light traced a finger across L's wet chest, circling a nipple, "And what would you have me do?"

 

L whispered, "Punish me." He gasped as Light pinched his nipple hard, stroking even faster for it.

 

Light was still sore, but all the ways he'd love to punish L flashed through his mind now. "Punish you?" He pulled L to straddle his lap, yanking him by the hair. L curled his legs around his waist, stroking furiously, his neck bent to the side as Light clenched his fist. Light hissed, "You deserve it don't you?"

 

L's mouth fell open, "Yes...."

 

Light grinned up at him, all the times over the past three days when he'd longed to get the upper hand over L flashing through his mind. "Then your first punishment is to stop that right now." L bit his lip and whimpered, but dropped his hand, his erection red and needy between them. 

 

Light licked a finger and stroked lightly over L's slit, circling it and feeling precum flow to smooth the movement. L moaned, digging his fingers into Light's shoulders, hips jerking up for more stimulation. "Light-kun....more...." His legs gripped around Light harder as Light continued to tease around the slick head, L's eyes going wider as the exquisite torture wound his desire tighter and tighter.

 

"Say you're sorry for restraining me." Light's finger ran along the ridge of L's cock, and he could feel it swell and throb beneath his fingertip. 

 

L panted hard, whispering, "I'm sorry." Light tightly fisted him just once, and he gasped, "I'm sorry!" He tried to push up into Light's grip again but Light kept him immobile with the hand in his hair. L closed his eyes, wiggling his hips as his cock throbbed, "Please more..."

 

Light rubbed his thumb in circles around L's cock, bringing his face close to Light's. "The problem here Ryuzaki, is that you've got a lot of apologizing to do." He squeezed L until he moaned, then stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace. He whispered, "When I'm back to my old self, I'm sure I can think of how best you can do that."

 

L stared between Light’s hand and his eyes, trembling and panting, "I'd...expect no less...of Light-kun." He shuddered as Light's pace quickened, whimpering as he felt his orgasm approaching. He stared into eyes that seemed to see straight into his secrets, and he brushed over Light's lips, a wish. 

 

Light released his hair and pulled him into a kiss, pushing the last of his tension and anger into L's mouth as L moaned back into his. L squeezed his legs tightly around Light's waist and shot between his fingers, whispering "I'm sorry" as their tongues slid against each other under the falling water. L kissed him a little more then let his head fall to Light's shoulder, embracing him while his heart slowed back to normal. 

 

"I forgive you, Ryuzaki." _For now._ Light stroked his back and breathed deeply, knowing the rest of this investigation would be quite a bit more tolerable. He smiled, “Just don’t get rid of that straightjacket quite yet.”

 


	2. Chocolate Mousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light discuss a new arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some writer's block with my other fics and figured I'd just write through it, while waiting for inspiration to strike.

Light watched as Watari took the cart from the room, avoiding his eyes. He ignored the old man right back, stretching out on his cot feeling clean and full and sated. The dull aches in his joints were finally starting to fade, and he'd be able to get some sleep in as close to a normal bed as he could hope for instead of hung upright like a museum specimen. L's confusing touch still burned on his body although the man had left right after their episode in the shower. He had thrown his clothes on, still sopping wet, and slouched out the door without a word or backward glance. Light could tell he was shaken by what had happened, what he'd asked for. What he’d received, taken.

 

Light turned on his side and pulled the thin blanket around him.  _So you want to be punished L? Punished by Kira?_ Light smiled to himself as he finally fell into dreams. He was only too happy to oblige L’s request, even if he wasn’t Kira. L deserved it just for believing it of him.

 

\---

 

Light awoke the next morning to the door opening, the bright fluorescent lights switching on in the room. A breakfast cart was waiting for him and he got up to uncover it.  _Seems I'll be fed regularly now, that's a relief._ But when he took the top off, there were only vegetables like broccoli and carrots instead of a usual breakfast under the dome. He nearly laughed, but held it inside and tried to look very disappointed. _I see your game L. I'll play along._ Light sighed heavily and frowned at the camera, "Is this your idea of a joke Ryuzaki?" Luckily for him, Light actually  _liked_ vegetables. He picked up the tray and took it to the bed, and pretended to be very disgusted to eat such fare. Light finished it all anyway, grimacing dramatically at the camera. All for L’s benefit of course.

 

He guessed it would be vegetables for lunch and dinner too, and he wasn't wrong. Watari looked mortified each time he brought or left a cart, but remained silent. The day passed otherwise uneventfully. 

 

That is, until around 9 pm when his cell audibly unlocked. Light watched as the solid door opened a crack, but no one entered; it just remained ajar. Even odder, the red light next to the camera trained on him 24 hours a day was not blinking. It was black, a first.

 

Light stood up from the cot and opened the door wider, peering into the long basement corridor. He knew he was being held deep in the bowels of Kira HQ but hadn't seen anything else of what was down here but his cell. He called down the hall, "Hello? Watari?" He stepped into the hall and looked down to the far end. There was a soft light spilling from an open doorway into the dark hall, and he could hear soft classical music emanating from within. He walked towards it, the music becoming louder as he got closer, until he was standing in the doorway.

 

Inside was a library of sorts, a two-story room with a wrought-iron balcony on the top floor and a spiral staircase descending to the ground. Framed maps of cities all over the world hung on the wall, a crystal chandelier was suspended from the fresco-painted ceiling. Books lined the shelves above while the bottom floor was more like a living room with plush chairs, a wide mahogany desk, a dining table, and an enormous four-poster bed. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, giving the room warmth and a flickering ambiance.  _Was this L's room?_ He stepped inside, looking around with interest.

 

"Kira is very naughty to be out of his cell." 

 

Light whipped around, coming face to face with L, who was closing and locking the door behind his back. "Someone was very naughty to leave it open."

 

L walked past him to crouch in an overstuffed chair by the fire, gesturing for Light to sit opposite him. "Sit down, Kira. We shall chat." He picked up a dish of decadently-layered chocolate mousse, making a point to look Light in the eyes as he ate the first bite. 

 

Light's mouth couldn't help but water slightly at the look of that dessert after only tasteless vegetables all day. After three meals of nothing but that, he was ready for nearly anything else.  _And L knows it, bastard._ He sat in the chair, glaring at L as he ate another bite. "What's all this about Ryuzaki? You could have just spoken to me in--"

 

"How was your food today?" L licked the mousse-covered spoon. "Did Kira enjoy eating again?" 

 

Light exhaled and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "Raw broccoli and carrots all day, after nothing for three? How do you think it was?"

 

L stared at him blankly, eating another bite of mousse. "Tell me."

 

"Awful of course." Light made himself sound angrier than he was (really, it wasn't so bad). But he knew L expected him to be angry, wanted him angry. "And stop calling me Kira." That actually did make Light angry.

 

The chocolate mousse was half gone now. L smiled at him smugly, "I shall call you Kira until I am convinced you are not."

 

"Oh will you." Light stood up, walking towards L slowly until he stood right in front of him.  _I know what you want, and I’ll make you admit it before I give it to you again._ "I should just take that from you....eat the rest myself." He watched L's eyes dilate, his legs pull together tightly in response to Light’s dangerous tone. 

 

L snapped his eyes back down to the dessert, shoveling the rest into his mouth hurriedly and swallowing. "Too late." He looked back up to Light defiantly, watching him closely.

 

Light grinned darkly, shaking his head. "Oh you really want it bad." _You want to play with Kira again? Fine._ He knocked the dish out of L's hand and it shattered on the hardwood floor. _I’ll be Kira._

 

L looked from the broken glass up to Light's calm face, eyes wide as his breathing sped. His hands dangled out in front of him, frozen as if still holding the mousse.

 

Light stroked his face, the gentle action at odds with the glint in his eye. "You're trying to make me angry. Angry enough so I’ll be Kira and punish you again." He slapped L lightly, and was surprised to hear L make a small noise that did not indicate pain. _Quite the opposite._

 

L slowly turned his face back up to Light and whispered softly, "Yes."

 

Light grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to the ground, then sat comfortably in L's chair. _Make him wait. Make him think he might not get it._  Light examined his fingernails, drawing out the moment. "Wouldn't that be considered a conflict of interest, Ryuzaki?" He smiled and crossed his legs, enjoying the confused look on L's face.  _Oh, he thought I'd give right in and agree._

 

“It might. If anyone knew.” Biting his lip like that, L looked positively deviant. 

 

 _He got a taste yesterday and he’s hooked._ “And is this how you usually interact with your suspects?”

 

“No.” L’s hand went to his crotch, stroking the bulge there over his jeans. ”Just once before.”

 

“I see.” Light tented his fingers, gazing at L over them. _Maybe we can both get what we want._ He looked at the broken glass on the floor. “I could... _pretend_ to be Kira for you L. Give you what you want.” He fixed L in his sights again. “If you give me what I want.”

 

L leaned forward in his crouch, chewing a finger and listening. “I won’t drop the investigation against you.”

 

Light laughed, “Oh I know that, Ryuzaki. I wouldn’t even ask.”

 

”Then what?”

 

”Outside the investigation, you belong to me. You do what I say, when I say it. Take the punishment I give you and be thankful for it. Satisfy me in whatever way I desire.” Light smiled at the excited look on L’s face. _He can’t wait._ “But remember, I’m only pretending to be Kira. Is that clear?”

 

”Whatever you say.” L gave him a wry grin betraying he thought no pretending whatsoever was occurring.

 

"Good. Then get me a proper dinner. Right fucking now."

 

L jumped up and went into the next room, pushing a cart over to the dining table where the table was already set. “I anticipated this first request Kira.” He moved the dishes to the table and held out a chair for Light, waiting.

 

Light got up and moved to the table, sitting down and picking up the utensils. A delicious looking dish of lamb in a wine sauce was before him, and L had a sumptuous strawberry shortcake. L went to sit down but stopped when Light shot him a look. With a nonchalant authority, “Get under the table and suck my cock.” He turned back to the lamb, starting to cut it.

 

L smiled and crawled on his knees under the table, unzipping Light’s pants and freeing his already hard cock. Light began to eat, closing his eyes and letting the taste of the lamb, L’s expertly stroking tongue, and the classical piano music wash over him. _L’s so excited down there. Is he being so noisy on purpose?_ He waited until he was done with his meal to grab L’s hair and shoot down his throat with a soft moan, L humming hungrily as he swallowed it all. Light sighed, relishing all this new power after being helpless so long. He pushed back from the table and stood up. “Now bring me the straightjacket.” He looked down at L still under the table on his knees, “And you’re going to wear it.”

 

L gasped and nodded, getting to his feet and opening a drawer to get the straightjacket. He handed it to Light, keeping his eyes to the floor. “Make me wear it Kira.”

 

“Put it on then L.” Light smiled as L looked up sharply when he used his other name. _Yes, if I will be Kira, you will be L._ L shrugged it on quickly, and Light turned him around to buckle the straps tightly, tighter than he needed to. He reached around and undid L’s pants, pulling them down sharply. His hand traveled lightly over L’s erection, just tracing fingertips. _So hard already. How long have you wanted this?_

 

”Yes...touch me Kira.” L arched into his touch.

 

L tried to turn around but Light kept him facing forward, sitting down again and pulling L across his lap, face-down. _You let me move you as if you were but a doll._  “You seem to have misunderstood our arrangement.” He rubbed one hand over L’s ass, kneading the smooth skin as his other hand reached between his legs to grasp L’s cock tightly. “YOU don’t tell ME what to do.” He brought his palm down sharply on L’s ass with a loud smack, making L gasp a moan. “Do you understand, L?”

 

“Yes...yes Kira, I apologize.” L shut his eyes, grinning as Light brought his palm down again. “Oh...”

 

Light felt L’s cock pulse every time he spanked him, L’s cheeks getting rosy as Light began to really enjoy himself. _Humiliation at my hands is what you crave._ “The great detective L, getting off to getting spanked by Kira.” He brought his hand down again and L groaned, trying to push his hips into Light’s hand. Voice low, “But don’t you dare get off.” _Smack_. “Not until I tell you to.” _Smack_.

 

Light was already hard again seeing L panting and squirming desperately on his lap, and he hauled him up by the bindings and pushed him over the table. He pushed his empty plate away and pulled L’s dessert closer. “Must be difficult having that delicious dessert so close and being unable to eat it.” He wiped his finger in the whipped cream and stuck it in L’s mouth. “Kick your pants off.”

 

L stepped out of his pants, sucking Light’s fingers and whining around them. When Light pulled them back and began teasing his entrance L spread his legs farther, whispering  “Yes...yes...”

 

Light slowly pushed in one finger, adding another when he felt no resistance. _So ready._ “I suppose  I should ask you where the lube is.” He scissored his fingers, licking up L’s neck and sucking in his earlobe. “Although perhaps you don’t deserve any.”

 

L leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck to Light’s mouth. “Pants...pocket.”

 

Light pulled his fingers back, swiping L’s pants and pulling the lube from his pocket. _Should have known you’d be prepared._ He smoothed some on his cock and fingers, pushing them into L again, looking for that spot. He circled L’s waist tightly, whispering in his ear as he fingered him faster, “This other suspect you wanted this from...was he a killer?”

 

“Ahhh...” L moaned loudly, forgetting the question as Light brushed against his prostate and pressed against it rhythmically. He pushed back into Light’s fingers, “That’s it Kira...oh fuck....”

 

Light pulled his finger away and pushed his cock against L’s entrance, but not penetrating him yet. “Well, were they?”

 

“He was.” L looked over his shoulder expectantly. “A killer like you.”

 

Light grabbed L’s hip and guided his cock in slowly, sliding in deeper as L pushed back with a long exhale. “No one’s like me L.” He slid in all the way, rotating his hips until L groaned his name. “Say it.” He reached around and stroked once down L’s cock, “No one’s like me.”

 

L panted it, “No one’s like you.” 

 

“That’s right L.” Light smiled against his neck and started to move while stroking him, bending him over the table and holding him up by the bindings. “Tell me who you want. What you want.”

 

”You...I want Kira...to be owned by Kira.” L leaned his head back, his mouth falling open as he tried to push backwards and forwards with Light’s dual motions. 

 

“Yes you belong to ME now L.“ Light pounded him faster, harder until L was swearing softly under his breath, mumbling and trembling. “And if you please me...I’ll give you everything you want.”

 

“Oh shit...” L moaned, unable to hold back and shooting through Light’s fingers with a shuddering gasp. 

 

Light growled into his neck, coming too as he felt L clenching around him. They slumped together over the table, Light softly kissing and biting L’s neck. But he whispered, “I didn’t give you permission. You’ll have to pay for that.” 

 

Barely audible, “I know...I’m sorry.” L let himself be flipped around to face Light, a blissful look on his usually stoic face. “Couldn’t ...help it.”

 

Light laughed, brushing the sweaty hair from his face. He smiled, “Looks like we have some work to do.”

 

L leaned forward to kiss him and Light let him, leaning into it too. He undid the bindings as he embraced L, pulling the straightjacket away. “I’m sleeping in your bed from now on. I’ll go back to the cell during the day.”

 

L looked like he approved of that idea. “Of course.” His eyes strayed down to the strawberry shortcake, now covered in his cum, and he frowned. “I ruined it.”

 

Light handed him a fork, a little smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. “No sense in letting it go to waste, L.” His smile widened as L bit his lip, eyes going huge as Light stroked his face. “Let your training begin.” _And oh it will be delicious._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love your comments if you’re liking it!
> 
> I’m on tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
